Princes and Frogs
by Lady Ari T
Summary: This is a response for Danyealle-sama's Sesshoumaru Vs Fairy Tales challenge. It is a sess/kag.


This is a response For Danyealle-sama's Sesshoumaru Vs Fairy Tales challenge, it is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Princes and Frogs**

Night had fallen on the odd mixed group, bringing the end to yet another day of shard hunting and attempted evil hanyou slaying. Sesshoumaru and his pack had recently joined with his half-brother's pack when it became obvious that said evil hanyou aka Naraku, was avoiding Sesshoumaru and targeting Inuyasha's pack.

Everyone fell into their tasks in a way that can only come about after a person or group has become so used to traveling all day, and then camping at night, only to pack at dawn and start the whole process over again. No words were even needed to accomplish each task, and as the last person settled down, gladly accepting a serving of ramen from the miko Kagome, the peace filled silence was finally broken.

"Oye wench! This ramen tastes funny! Can't even make ramen right. I bet Kikyo-", the brash, often foolish Inuyasha was cut off here as the person of his attentions decided that they didn't appreciate his complaints.

"Sit!...I don't care what you think Kikyo would do because Kikyo would never have been able to get ramen anyway. She probably can't even cook because clay pots don't need to eat." Kagome retorted, stiffly pointing her chopsticks at the body shaped hole in the ground.

Inuyasha whimpered from the hole, ears flat to his head as Kagome stood and continued to berate him, giving the rest of their group, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the disgusting toad Jaken, a source of entertainment. When Inuyasha finally climbed from his hole, he quickly took up residence in the branches of the nearest tree, glaring at anyone who looked remotely amused.

Rin and Shippo walked over to Kagome, tired from the long day and nearly asleep on their feet but refusing to give up their nightly story time, picked spots on the double wide sleeping bag and stared expectantly at Kagome. Kagome smiled and reached for her large backpack, pulled out a think book, and leafed through the pages. While she was leafing through the pages Sesshoumaru silently moved closer, and then reclined on the tree closet to Kagome, who had paused on a page with a picture of a beautiful girl holding in her hands an old frog, with the curly fairy tale letters 'The Princess and the Frog'.

Kagome's voice floated over the camp, lulling the two youngest into a deep peaceful sleep, "Once upon a time…". Sesshoumaru listened, envisioning every word that the miko spun to life, when something went terribly wrong.

Lord Sesshoumaru, who was actually much younger then everyone actually believed was walking though the gardens of his home. The butterflies fluttered gently in the wind, giving the illusion that the beautiful flowers themselves from flying about.

He came upon a frog sitting on the ledge of the wall that surrounded to fountain in front of him and concluded that it was the ugliest frog he had ever seen and didn't belong in his beautiful garden. He was walking over to remove the creature when a grating voice floated to his ears.

"Oh beautiful lord, I am in need of rescuing. Please release me from this curse." Sesshoumaru looked around startled as he was the only one in the area, and then his eyes settled on the frog, who was staring expectantly at him.

He looked at the frog while he remembered a story he had heard from before of a prince that had been trapped in the body of a frog, only to be released with a kiss and decided that the same could be said of princesses right? He then decided that the voice might have been feminine, in a frogy way, and if this was a princess then if she was beautiful enough he could claim her.

He strode forward and following the lines of the story lifted the frog to plant a kiss on it. There was a billowing of smoke that filled the area and Sesshoumaru waited smugly for it to clear. The smoke finally lifted but Sesshoumaru didn't see any beautiful princesses, he didn't see anyone. Then a scratch voice was cleared and Sesshoumaru knew…he was doomed.

"Down here mi lord." Sesshoumaru looked down and nearly cried at the sight that greeted him. A disgusting green frog thing was in front of him. It was short and stooped with old wrinkly skin and… it was male! Sesshoumaru sprinted to the fountain and began trying to rinse out his mouth furiously.

"Oh mi lord, you are so strong and admirable to save me, let me thank you," the think croaked as it hobbled to Lord Sesshoumaru, holding out its arms and making kissing faces to try and entice the young lord. Sesshoumaru reached for his sword, preparing to fight the thing to keep it from his body, but his swords were missing and the thing was drawing closer.

He turned to run, deciding that a timely escape was much better than having that thing touch him in any way, especially a sexual way. He took a step and then the creature tackled him, it's cold clammy fingers grabbing for his clothing, touching him and he struggled, scarred by the thought of any children this could result in, and his reputation, and what if they made him marry it? He kicked the thing between the legs, but it thought the kick was fore-play and moaned.

Sesshoumaru felt sick to his stomach and doubled his efforts, finally managing to escape the things grasp, he sprinted for the castle and the safety of his rooms, but each step seemed to take him further from the castle and the thing was gaining on him, fingers brushing his clothes, when a voice reached his ears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… Lord Sesshoumaru it's morning." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see Kagome hovering over him. "It's morning and umm, you were fidgeting and stuff in your sleep so I though before… you know…". Kagome became embarrassed and went back to her sleeping bag, unable to continue.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the young miko, and then flickered to his sleeping half-brother, before settling on nothing as he thought about the nightmare that he had experienced and concluded that the ramen had indeed tasted funny.


End file.
